Prophecy
Prophecy is the fourth studio album by the metal band Soulfly and it was released in 2004. This album is noteworthy for three features — the completely different line-up for the album apart from leader Max Cavalera, the world music influence from a stint that Cavalera spent in Serbia and explicit Spirituality themes on the album. The album has gone on to sell over 275,000 copies. Musicians involved Cavalera recruited a whole new line-up for the Prophecy album. Joe Nunez was back behind the drum kit having worked on the Primitive album with Marc Rizzo formerly of Ill Niño on guitar. There are two bassists playing as members of Soulfly on Prophecy – David Ellefson of Megadeth and Bobby Burns of Primer 55. Cavalera took this decision to have a mixture of old school metal and death metal on the album. Max Cavalera explains on the band's website that he wants to use different musicians as part of the group for each album. "This is an approach that I've wanted to do for a while. I never wanted Soulfly to be a band like Metallica, with the same four guys. On every Soulfly album, we've changed the line-up and it will probably continue that way. In order to do that, I had to start from the inside out and bring in people who caught my attention, that I had never played with before, and create this." After the release of this album, he would go on to keep these musicians as he felt they worked with him the best. World music influences In Sepultura, Cavelera had shown an interest in world music as shown on the 1996 Roots album featuring elements of the music of Brazil's indigenous peoples. This approach continues on the Prophecy album with Cavalera travelling to Serbia to record with traditional musicians. On the track "Moses", an explicit statement of his religious beliefs he works with Serbian band Eyesburn featuring reggae influences. Other tracks on the album feature instruments from the Middle Ages, sheepskin bagpipes and Serbian Gypsies. Spirituality influences On the band's website, Max Cavelera said that he founded the band "with the idea of combined sounds and spiritual beliefs." The Prophecy album contains the clearest statement of his beliefs with "I Believe" containing a spoken part in the middle where Cavelera expresses his faith. Track listing All songs written and composed by Max Cavalera except "Defeat U" (Cavalera, Danny Marianino), "Moses" (Cavalera, Eyesburn, Kojić) and "In the Meantime" (Page Hamilton) which is originally written and performed by Helmet on their 1992 album Meantime. #"Prophecy" (feat. David Ellefson)– 3:35 #"Living Sacrifice" – 5:03 #"Execution Style" – 2:18 #"Defeat U" (feat. Danny Marianino) – 2:10 #"Mars" – 5:25 #"I Believe" – 5:53 #"Moses" (feat. Eyesburn) – 7:39 #"Born Again Anarchist" – 3:43 #"Porrada" – 4:07 #"In the Meantime" (Helmet cover) – 4:45 #"Soulfly IV" – 6:04 #"Wings" (feat. Asha Rabouin) – 6:03 European version contains live bonus tracks recorded live at the Hultsfred Festival in Sweden on June 15, 2001: #"Back to the Primitive" – 4:09 #"No Hope = No Fear" – 4:22 #"Spit" (Sepultura cover)– 2:31 #"Jumpdafuckup / Bring It" – 4:26 #"The Song Remains Insane" – 2:19 #"Roots Bloody Roots" (Sepultura cover) – 3:57 Personnel *Max Cavalera – Vocals, Guitar, Sitar, Berimbau, Producer *Marc Rizzo – Guitar, Flamenco Guitar *Bobby Burns – Bass *Joe Nunez – Drums, Percussion *Gloria Cavalera – Executive Producer *Monte Conner – A&R *Terry Date – Mixing *David Ellefson – Bass, appears on tracks 1, 4, 5, 6, and 10 *John Watkinson Gray – Keyboards, Engineer, Sampling, Editing *Ted Jensen – Mastering *Ljubomir Dimitrijević – appears on various instruments on tracks 3, 8, and 11 *Meia Noite – appears on Percussion on various tracks Category:Albums Category:2004 albums